Although various procedures and materials may be used to perform orthopedic procedures, it may be useful to provide a bioabsorbable or biocompatible material formed of a plurality of materials. For example, various materials may include a selected characteristic while a second material may include a complimentary characteristic. Nevertheless, these various materials may be generally separate, although it may be useful to provide them in a single location.
Various materials, such as bone cement, bioabsorbable polymers, ceramics, and the like, each provide various characteristics or advantages for a selected procedure. Nevertheless, it may be desirable to provide more than one of these properties at a selected location. For example, it may be desirable to provide a bioabsorbable polymer that has a selected strength or wear characteristic, such as that similar to a ceramic. Providing a volume of both a polymer and a ceramic, however, in a single selected location may not be feasible.
For example, an attempt to provide both a polymer and a ceramic, such as a polymer surrounding a ceramic may be used. Various attempted methods include using a ceramic pre-form or a plurality of particles in a selected orientation that can be positioned in a mold or that may form a part of a mold for infiltration with a polymer. Forming such polymer/ceramic composite is difficult, especially in selected orientations. Positioning a ceramic in a mold and injecting a selected polymer therein may increase the complexity of the formation of the material and reduce the possible configurations of the final product.